1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cover unit including a cover element to open/close.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic device generally includes a battery chamber to accommodate batteries as a power supply, for example. The battery chamber may be provided with an opening and a cover element supported at one end of the opening rotatably around the axis. The battery chamber is opened or closed by opening or closing the cover element.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-198003 discloses a cover unit which can securely hold a cover element in a closed position while the cover element is pressed onto the edges of the opening. This cover unit includes a cover element, a lock element with a lever, and a protrusion. The lock element is provided in the cover element to rotate so that the protrusion protrudes from the cover element in accordance with a rotary position of the lock element. By pulling and turning the lever, the lock element is rotated to protrude the protrusion from the cover element and by fitting the protrusion into a groove of the opening, the cover element is held securely while pressed onto the edges of the opening with the lever resting on the side of the device body. Thus, the lever does not hinder a user from using the electronic device.
To lock the closed cover element, the lever needs to be pulled out and turned to rotate the lock element. In terms of operability and usability, there is a room for improvement.
Further, even with the cover element opened or not pressed onto the opening edges, the protrusion can be protruded from the cover element. The protrusion is preferably configured not to protrude from the cover element while the cover element is open.